Naruto: A highschool romance
by HoliMoliCow
Summary: My second fanfic! A highschool one. Mitsukai Asumya is a new student at Konoha high, and Kakashi the senior's new love interest! Kakashi doesn't arrive until ch.3 or 4. I suck at summaries. kakaOC SasuSaku Naruhina NejiTen and so on.
1. Prologue

Second story

**Second story! I put this under Kakashi and other, because it is an OC story. Flames and constructive criticism accepted, before I start, if you don't like it, DON'T EAT ME!!-I say that a lot.**

"Speech"

Text

'Thought'

'**Inner'**

**Prologue**

As I walk down the halls of Konoha high, I am thinking about all of the things that students starting in a new school usually think about; are the kids nice-or at least decent? Are the teachers weird – or more importantly, forgiving? Will I fit in?

The last one was worrying me – a lot. I'm not preppy, or a gangster, or a nerd, I actually don't fit into any stereotype exactly. I guess I lean more towards emo, or rocker, but even still, I'm not depressed, though I actually don't think emos are depressed, but that is the stereotype.

So I'm walking down the hall, towards the principles office, and wondering, will I _like_ it here.

**Please R&R!!**


	2. Introducing Mitsukai Asumya!

Yo

**Yo! Chapter 1 is here! By the by, Mitsukai means angel and I made asumya up. I thought it had a nice ring to it . . . if you don't, tell me in a review and I'll change it.**

**Chapter 1: Introducing . . . MITSUKAI ASUMYA!**

I'm waiting outside the principles office, no one has told me to come in. I've been waiting for ten minutes, I'm going to knock. I heard a THUMP.

"Come in!" Yelled a groggy voice, a woman's.

I walked in to see a woman with blonde hair in two pig-tails, brown eyes and a large chest. And to top it off, she had a piece of paper stuck to her forehead, as I noticed this, it fell off and floated to the ground.

'She must have been napping'

"Ahh, you must be the new student! I'm the principle, Tsunade!"

"Hello, Tsunade-sensei."

"Sit, sit ahh. . ." She looked at some papers, "Mitsukai."

I sat in a leather chair facing her. "Uhh, so my schedule?"

"Shedual? What is that?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm not American, I pronounce it differently."**(A/N I've decided to make Konoha a small American city in . . . Carolina, yeah, wait is that a place? Well, I decided that. If it isn't, tell me.)**

"Oh. So where are you from?"

"Quite frankly it's none of your business." She replied coolly.

"Oh, uhh ok. So here is your schedule, your homeroom, your locker number and combination, and finally, some information on the clubs."

'Wow, she has some privacy issues, but I like her, she seems, I don't even know! Hmmm, strange girl.' Thought Tsunade.

"Thank you, I'll be going . . . ?"

"Oh, yes, in fact, class started five minutes ago, I would hurry."

"Right, thanks and bye!"

"I don't want to see you back here, you hear!" Tsunade said, attempting a joke.

She laughed, not because it was funny, but to be polite.

She read the piece of paper that was handed to her with all the information of her classes on it as soon as she left the room, and looked at her map of the school. 'Hmm, my homeroom should be down this hall and to the right'

She followed the map and entered, knocking first. She walked in and was surprised to find no teacher. The class was rowdy and didn't notice her coming in.

"Shut up Naruto!" A girl with pink hair yelled at 'wait, pink hair what the hell?!' a boy with blond spiky hair as she punched him on the head.

"Teme started it!" 'What does Teme mean?! This place is so weird!'

"I don't care! You're so loud!"

"Speak for yourself!"

"What!? I otta . . .!" A boy with black eyes and hair resembling a chicken's butt was looking on at the situation unfolding in front of him apathetically. He didn't seem to care. He had already begun to annoy Mitsukai, and he hadn't even seen her yet!

Just as she was thinking this, a teacher walked in.

"Hello class!" They all settled down and went to their seats, that's when they noticed her.

Sakura's POV

I sat down and faced the front, still a bit annoyed at Naruto, when I noticed her. I took in the girl standing in front of me, she was a beauty, I and anyone with eyes could see that clearly. She had long dark brown hair and orbs that seemed to change with the lighting, going from shockingly light blue to jade. Never reaching brown. She was tall and was dressed in the required clothing. You could wear it in any way, but had to wear the straight grey skirt, white dress shirt, red tie, and black shoes. And the grey blazer with red trimming. She had the shirt untucked, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The skirt was mid-thigh, not too long, and not too short. She had black converse and stripy grey and red knee-high socks on. She had her hair down and a black and red checkered sweatband on her left wrist as well as some red bangles.

"Class, today we have a new student, Mitsukai Asumya." He waved his hand in her general direction as she gave a semicircle wave with her right hand.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" He continued, ignoring the whistles from the boys.

"Um, ok. Well you know my name and I play bass guitar and can sorta play piano, uhh, I like tennis and netball, and love music."

"Thank you, you can go sit beside Sasuke over there. Sasuke, could you raise your hand?"

It was the only seat available so I tried to ignore the fact she would be with Sasuke, I still like him. OMG I sound like a fangirl!

Normal POV

Mitsukai walked to her seat and couldn't help but notice the glares she was getting from several girls. Looking up, she realised it was the guy that had annoyed her.

'Well, I'll try to be nice, maybe he isn't that bad.' She sat down.

"Hi, I'm Mitsukai!" She said cheerfully. He didn't even look at her.

"Hello! Earth to Sasuke! Anybody home!"

". . ." He just glared at her. Yup, now she was annoyed.

"Look, I'm new, and trying to be nice, but can't help but notice the fact that you're a total losebag."

"Losebag? What is with that? And where are you from anyway? I can't place your accent."

"Losebag is an insult, a mix of loser and dirtbag, and about not knowing where I'm from, let's keep it that way."

She gave up trying to converse, much to Sakura's joy, and just listened to her ipod until homeroom was over.

**Please R&R!! **


	3. friends and foes

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!! WOOHOO! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Ch 2: Friends and foes**

At break Mitsukai was too busy trying to find her way around to even glance at someone else, she needed to find her locker so she could put her things away, but was having no such luck.

"Hi, you're Mitsukai, right?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, I am. Hi." She turned around to see a shockingly pretty girl with deep green eyes and bubblegum pink hair, 'The same girl from earlier.' Mitsukai thought to herself.

"Need any help?" Sakura said while smiling. She returned the smile.

"Yes, actually. I can't find my locker anywhere! Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Yeah sure, what's the number?"

"326"

"Oh, well, that's great; mine is just done the hall from yours! I'll take you; I was going to go to mine anyway."

"Thanks! This school is just so big!"

"I know. I got lost in freshman year all the time." They continued to make easy conversation until they reached the lockers a few minutes later.

"Can I see your schedule?" asked Sakura hopefully.

"Sure! Here." She handed the bubbly girl the slip of paper. Only now noticing she was wearing stripy socks coming from a pair of black converse with red swirls, and fishnet tights under them, the socks were multicoloured.

"Are you allowed to wear those?"

"Hmmm?"

"The socks?"

"Oh, yeah, you are. You can wear anything as long as you have the requirements. I guess it's to keep us happy, most schools around here are non-uniform."

"Cool, so why'd you want to see my schedule?"

"Oh, to see if we have the same classes of coarse! And we do, apart from. . ." She looked at the paper, surprised, then looked up, exclaiming, "You do advanced maths!? You're in the senior class for it!"

"Oh, yeah I do. (Nervous giggling) Why?"

"Nothing, just surprised, I suck at maths. Hmmm, looks like you're in Kakashi's class."

"Who?"

"Just some guy we mess about with. He's cool. In Sasuke's band." The way she said Sasuke, you could tell she was head-over-heels for him.

"You like him? Sasuke I mean."

"Yeah, it's not exactly a secret. I wish he would notice me!" She said, starting of shyly, then tiredly at the last sentence.

"Well, I'm not an expert, so don't ask me for help." She laughed

"Oh, we better get to class!" They jogged to class and went to the following ones, lunch arrived. Mitsukai met up with Sakura and went into the line, they were a bit late, and so everyone else in Sakura's group of friends was already seated.

"Hey guys!" She beamed at them. Mitsukai recognised Sasuke, and the spiky blonde-haired guy called Sasuke, but didn't know anyone else. Including Sakura, there were twelve altogether.

"This is Mitsukai, the girl that was introduced to us in homeroom."

"Hey." They all said in turn. Mitsukai sat beside Sakura as they all fell into conversation. They were spread over two tables that they must have pushed together, so that there were six on either side. Sakura interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, where's Shino?"

"He's still on holiday; I think he is coming home on Wednesday." Kiba explained. Mitsukai looked at him; he was sitting beside a shy looking girl with pearly orbs and long black hair. He had spiky brown hair and red triangles tattooed on his cheeks. She looked at the group. There were four girls and seven boys. In the boys there was a lazy looking guy with his hair in a ponytail, that reminded her of a pineapple, there was Sasuke, and Naruto, A guy with the same eyes as the shy girl, and long brown hair in a ponytail, there was a boy with a bowl cut, giant eyes and giant eyebrows, a chubby dude, and the guy with triangles on his cheeks. In the girls there was a girl with big brown eyes and her brown hair in two buns, the shy girl, a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, and Sakura. They were . . . different, she liked different.

"Oh, cool, well I guess I should introduce all of you to Mitsukai." She pointed to Sasuke, "That's Sasuke, then that's Naruto, that's Kiba . . ." and so on. She took in the names and remembered them. Just then, a guy with silver unkempt hair wearing a mask walked up to them, with a girl that had black hair and red eyes and a boy that was . . . smoking!

"Yo!" He said, then looked at Mitsukai. "Who's the random?"

"Aww, thanks, I'm Mitsukai." 'He's cute!' She thought.

"Oh, hey Kakashi. This is Mitsukai, she's new. Mitsukai, Kakashi, Kakashi, Mitsukai. And that's Kurenei, and that's Asuma." Sakura explained. "Oh yeah, Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?"

"She's in your maths class."

"But she's a year below."

"I know."

"Cool."

**Kakashi's POV**

'This girl is quite interesting.'

'**And hot.'**

'She's a junior.'

'**So?!'**

'Well, yeah.'

'**You confuse me!'**

'Whatever. I don't even know what she is like!'

'**Then get to know her!'**

"Kakashi, yoo-hoo, anybody home?" Mitsukai sang.

"Hmmm?"

"You zoned out for a second there."

"Hn."

**Normal POV**

They talked for the rest of lunch, and then went for classes. Mitsukai had maths next.

**Please R&R!!**


	4. Algebra Confusion

Sorry for not updating sooner. But after this I've decided I'll only update if I get a review. Muahahaha! Anyway, on with the story!

P.S. Me no own Naruto, me own plot n Mitsukai!

Chapter 2: Algebra Confusion

"Later guys!" Kakashi said.

"Later." They all replied in turn. Kurenei and Asuma included, they weren't in Kakashi's math class, they were in home economics next (A/N home economics is pointless.), so he was all on his onio. Well, apart from Mitsukai of course.

"Mitsukai, know were your goin'?" He asked.

"Uh-uh, I'm so confuzzled! This school is reallyyyyy big." She groaned in reply.

"Come on, I'll show you. And, confuzzled?"

She blushed lightly, but he noticed. "Uh, you'll have to get used to my way of speaking. I like to say, I 'mitsukafy' words."

"Yeah," He said looking at her weirdly, then more quietly, "back away slowly."

She punched him playfully, "Ha-ha, very funny, come on, or we'll be late." She paused. "Am I gonna have to stand in front of everyone again? That was awkward."

"I dunno, my teacher can be weird sometimes."

"Who is it?"

"Oh, it's uhh, I've forgot." He laughed nervously.

"Well you're smart."

"Leave me alone!" They walked to class and entered, to a lot of screams of "Kakashi, I want your children!" and "Hey honey, new? Well let me show you around!" Both shuddered, 'what the hell! Creeepyyy.' They both thought simultaneously.

"Come on, we'll sit at the back." Kakashi whispered. She looked at him oddly. "You aren't leaving me with those whores." He explained.

"Ahh! My virgin ears! lol. Sure."

"Your virgin ears? Seriously, you are weird."

"I told you, you'll have to get used to it, I ain't changing."

"Aint isn't a word."

"Shut-up Scarecrow." Before he could reply, a teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Genma-sensei." They replied, while frantically trying to get into seats.

"Uh-uh!" He sang. They looked confused, "I'm assigning you seats. Oh, and it appears that we have a new girl, a Miss Mitsukai, raise your hand please." She did.

"Welcome." She nodded in reply.

"Ok, on with the seat assigning, hmm, let's see . . ." He said and ticked names off of a list while he paired people up.

"And finally, Kakashi Hatake, with Mitsukai Asumya. Right, now that's over with, turn to page 92, and do exercise 1, if you finish, just do the rest of the exercises." The class nodded and got on with their work. After half an hour Mitsukai had done exercise 1 and 2, and was going on to exercise 3. 'Half an hour to go, booooriiing! I know! I'll send notes! That'll pass the time!'

**On note:**

**Hey kaka! Wassup? Me be bored. Talk to me!**

Wats the ans for Q6 on exc 2?

**Cheatin. Tut-tut.**

Jus tell me!

**43. I'm done, sorta! I'm bored, du think ill get away with listenin to ma ipod?**

Probly, if u keep it dwn low.

**K, I'm gonna, but wats da ans 4 Q7 on exc 3?**

Cheatin, tut-tut**.**

**Tell me or I will eat your mother.**

Wat the hell! Its 57! Pls don't eat her!

**lol, ipod time!**

**End note.**

She ever-so-slowly took out her ipod, and put the earphone down her blazer sleeve, and put it in her ear, anyone looking, it looked like she was just leaning on her hand/arm. (A/N it does work, I've done it before when bored in Technology and Design-which, like HE, is totally pointless) MCR's house of wolves played and she was soon singing along.

"You're deafening me here." Kakashi said.

"I can't sing, leave me alone."

"Then shut up." She pretended to glare at him.

Rinnnnnnnggggg!

"Finally!" She packed her books away and got up.

"Later dude."

"See ya." She got up and left, and couldn't help but think that within an hour she had gotten closer to Kakashi.

**Kakashi's POV**

Hmmm, she's nice, weird, but nice.

**R&R People or no new chapter. Muahahaha!**


	5. Shopping and red heads

Hey

**Hey! Got a review, so I updated, I'm sure you're all happy. Oh, by the way, read my story called 'The return of the chicken butt haired ninja' it's good!**

**Chapter 3 Shopping and red heads**

The rest of the school day went smoothly, and they met up after school at the entrance of the building.

"Heyo!" Mitsukai yelled while running up to the group with Sakura and Ino, they had last period together.

"Hi!" They replied in turn, everyone was there. The guys all left. Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi had Basketball practice, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee had Baseball, and Shino and Chouji had to get home quickly. Shikamaru left to go to art club or something. And finally, Asuma and Kurenai had a date. That left Sakura, Mitsukai, Tenten, Ino and Hinata.

"Hey guys! Let's go shopping!"

"Inooo" They all groaned.

"Err, why'd yas all groan?" Mitsukai asked, confused.

"She says this every day." Tenten replied.

"Oh, well do you want to? I mean, I've never been to the Shopping centre round here."

"Mall."

"What?"

"It's a mall. Not a shopping centre."

"Well I'm not American. So deal."

"Whatever. Let's gooooo!!" Ino shouted, running to her car. Scratch that. Hinata's car.

"Come on, just this once, pleeeaseee?" Mitsukai said, doing the puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Fine" they grumbled, even though you could tell they were happy.

"YEY! Two secs till I ring ma mum." Mitsukai said, taking out her mobile. After a short conversation with her mother, she got in the car.

"TO THE MALL!" Ino screamed, pointing forwards, even though they were reversing. They sweat-dropped.

They got to the mall in ten minutes and shopped around for a bit, even though they only had a little money. Mitsukai had a similar style to Sakura, while Ino's was more 'Hey, let's FLAUNT!' Hinata's was modest and Tenten's was quite normal, not modest but not 'in your face' if you know what I mean.

"Hey look who it is, the geek, the loser, the pig, forehead and oh, who's this?" A voice said from behind them mockingly. They turned and saw a girl with red hair, glasses and slutty clothes, even though it was a school uniform, their school uniform.

"Hey Karin." Sakura said venomously, "I didn't think they'd let you in here, in case you got the place all mucky, or should I say, _shitty_."

Karin glared, and if looks could kill . . . "Who's your friend?"

"Mitsukai Asumya." Mitsukai answered, "I'm new."

"What is with your accent, you sound so stupid!" Karin laughed.

"My accent is none of your business, and I wouldn't ask about it."

"And what if I do?"

"Then you'll have to deal with us." Tenten said.

"Yeah!" Ino

"Too right!" Sakura

"I-Indeed." Hinata

"Whatever, I'll see _you_ in school." Karin said, speaking to Mitsukai.

"I'll be waiting." Mitsukai replied.

"Anywho, come on I saw some killer heels I wanna get!" Ino said. They sweat-dropped.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**And remember, no review, no update!**

**Muahahahaha!**


	6. Biology is cunfuzzling

CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4!! NEED I SAY MORE?!**

**I'M A POET AND I KNOW IT!!**

**Chapter 4: Biology is cunfuzzling**

I got home at about 8. My mum said they'd already eaten so I ordered a Chinese **(A/N YUM!!)** I ate it quickly and did the bit of homework I had gotten that day. It was about 10 by then – stupid Chinese took FOREVER to get here! Anyway, I decided to get a shower then sleep. I can never get a shower in the mornings because my hair takes FOREVER to dry.

I woke up at about half 7, I can sleep in because I don't get a shower. School didn't start until nine. I got up, and my alarm went off. Seriously, what's the _point_ in even setting it if I wake up before it goes off? I turned it off and went into the bathroom.

I went to the loo and washed my hands, washed my face and brushed my hair. I walked back into my room, got dressed, straightened my hair, put on some eyeliner and mascara, and lip balm. Then got breakfast.

It was already 8:45 so I went to my car that my auntie had bought me, and drove to school. I wasn't rich, well, not _really_ rich, but I _was_ well off.

**Kakashi's POV**

Mitsukai had just pulled up in her black convertible that had a hard roof; it was an immense car, as she would say. She is, I repeat, weird.

"Heeeey, Kakashi!" Mitsukai yelled, "Where is everyone?"

"Already inside. Cool car."

"Thanks! Just got it. Sixteenth b-day. I didn't think I'd get one, 'cause in – I mean, where I used to live you weren't aloud to drive till you were eighteen."

"Oooook, I didn't ask for your life story." Kakashi joked.

"You should be thankful; I just gave you a clue to where I used to live!"

"Lot's of places have an age restriction."

"Stop bringing me down dude! You're givin' off negative vibes."

"Don't say that _ever_ again." She laughed.

**Normal POV**

They walked to class and saw they had just made it, she walked over to where their friends were sitting.

"Yo ma Homies! What's goin on in yo foshizzlin lives!?" Mitsukai said.

"OMFG! Mitsukai's gone gangsta! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Sakura screamed. They all laughed.

"Do you always do that?" Sasuke asked Mitsukai.

"Yes, as I've said to Kakashi, deal with it." They laughed again.

"SASUKEEEEEE-KUUUUUNNNN!!" a voice screamed. They turned to see Karin.

"What the fuuuuck?!" Mitsukai sang. **(A/N You know where you start off low for what the, then go high for fuck? Thought I should explain.)**

"She's obsessed with him." Tenten explained.

"Creeepy!" Mitsukai sang again.

"Like singing or something?"

"Yes, even though I'm crap."

"You curse a lot. And your not, I'm sure you're good."

"Why thank you. And I'm not, I sing through my nose. I sound like a gay man when I sing." **(A/N Gay people are cool, nothing against them. My friend's gay, he's all like, 'OMG' all the time. It's hilarious. My bros a homophobe though. I'm not gay, I'm a girl. Anywaaaay, back to the story!!)**

"lol, you are funny."

"I know, I'm a fricken comedian."

"Serious, no more cursing."

"I'll try." **(A/N I have a cursing problem; I decided to make a character that had one too, but unlike me, she'll get over her's)**

"Hello class!" Sasuke-sensei walked in and greeted.

"Hello, Sensei." They replied.

"Ok, so I'm trusting Mitsukai has fitted in well." He said, again ignoring the whistles heard when her name is mentioned.

"Yers."

"I'm gonna guess that means yes, Mitsukai."

"Uhh, it does, sorry sensei."

"Good, Anywho, let's call role." He went on with the names and soon he was finished.

"Hmmm, two absentees, not very good class. Well, time for first period. Go on."

"Uhh, what have we got first Sakura? Mitsukai asked.

"You, Sasuke and I have biology next. Comin' Sasuke?"

"Two minutes." He replied, he had to pack up his stuff.

"We'll wait." Mitsukai said cheerfully. A bit later he came and they left for first period. Sakura liked Sasuke, everyone knew, apart from himself, but you wouldn't be able to tell with the way she acted. She acted like a friend, not a fangirl.

What was weird about it though, was the fact that Sasuke was_ nice_ around her. He acted like he had feelings, weird.

"So Sasuke, we need to finish our project this week."

"Yeah, I've got most of it done, you?"

"Same. Tomorrow at lunch can we work on it?"

"Sure."

"Project?"

"He'll let you off with it, seeing as you're new 'n' all."

"Ok." They got to class and Sasuke and Sakura sat down in their seats, which were at the back. Mitsukai, on the other hand, had no idea where to sit. She waited until the teacher came in.

"Hello class."

"Hello, Orochimaru-sensei."

"Uhh, why are you there?"

"Don't know where to sit."

"Oh," Orochimaru looked around the room, seeing there were no free seats, he said, "Go levitate at the back."

Mitsukai sweat dropped. 'And they let him be a biology teacher . . .'

"Uhh, it's kinda impossible."

"No it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"You'll believe in a second."

"When pigs fly."

"Oh, then your lucky, I happen to have a flying pig. Be right back."

Mitsukai thought he was joking, a sort of 'new kid' joke, she had been the victim of many. Looking round the room, she saw that all the teens were serious. Sensei came back in holding a jar, it was opaque.

"Look." He opened the jar . . . and out FLEW A PIG WITH WINGS!!

"Dude, what did you _do_ to it!?"

"It was one of my experiments, helped me win fights with my son."

'He's INSANE!'

"So, go levitate."

"What?"

"You said you'd believe when pigs fly."

"I _can't._" Just then, a man came in with grey hair and glasses, holding a chair.

**R&R!! Or I'll eat your mother! Cough-I mean, or no new chapter, yeah . . . **


	7. Towels are slippery

Sorry I took so long, couldn't be bothered writing, sorry

**Sorry I took so long, couldn't be bothered writing, sorry. Well, this chappy should be funny, but you may disagree. **_**Sigh**_**, I feel a bit down, I'm sick, and not my hyper self. Oh well.**

**Chapter . . . I've lost count. Oh poo: Towels are slippery**

**Mitsukai POV**

"Ugh. Today was booooring!" Tenten sang, as we walked to the tennis courts, me, Tenten and Sakura.

"You should have been in biology." Sakura giggled.

"I know, after that little 'scene'" I said, doing the bunny ears when I said scene, "I had to sit beside that _thing_."

"You mean Keith Logan."

"Ugh, whatever, he is disgusting, picked his nose and everything, eeeewwwww, ew ew ew." They giggled.

"It wasn't funny for me!" They laughed so hard, Tenten fell over.

"Whatever." I complained. We played tennis, and had a right laugh, Tenten **cannot** play tennis.

"Right, the team members will be posted on Friday, four in total." The coach person said, didn't catch her name.

"Later peoples, I am off to my abode." I said to my friends.

"See ya!" They chorused, walking in different directions. I walked to my car and left.

"I'm home!" I shouted. No reply. "Must be out." I mumbled to myself, just then, my mum walked in.

"Hey, how'd tennis go?"

"Good, Tenten was such craic."

"Aye, well, you just said craic,"

"Shit!"

"Language, Timothy."

"Sorry."

"Right, well, go get that room cleaned up, it looks like a bomb hit it."

"How would you know? Have you ever seen a room that's been hit by a bomb?"

"Just go."

"Fine." I walked upstairs, and into my room. There were clothes everywhere. Well, it does take me a long time to decide what to wear, and I'm lazy. It's not like they were dirty clothes. I couldn't be bothered hanging them all up so I just threw them in my wardrobe. I decided to get a shower, usually I would get one later on, but I didn't have any homework. I undressed and got into a towel, then went in to my en suite.

**Ai's (Mitsukai's mother) POV**

Oh, I forgot to tell her that that boy called, aww well.

**Kakashi's POV**

Hmm, five thirty, I'll go round now.

**Mitsukai's POV**

I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself, I sighed, pointing out many of my non-existent flaws.

"Mitsukai!" I ignored my mother, she can wait.

"Mitsukai!" I put the towel around me and ran to the top of the stairs, annoyed.

"What!" I then noticed Kakashi, standing in the open doorway! Just as I noticed this, _I lost grip and the towel I was holding to myself fell off! _

Just kidding! Everything in italics is a lie!

Just as I noticed him, a blush rose to his cheeks, my mother giggled, and I went ten shades of red.

"I'll leave you two love-birds alone!" My mother joked, walking out of the room.

"MOTHER!"

"Ahh," Kakashi said nervously, "I was going to take you to the cinema, but uhh, I see you're . . . busy, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye." I said, the door closed. I screamed of embarrassment.

**Review or no new chappy. Muahahaha!**


	8. And they called it Puppy Love!

Chapter 7: And they called it Puppy Love

**Yey! New chappy! Hope you like it! Ow knee pain.**

**Chapter 7: And they called it Puppy Love!**

**Sakura's POV**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock – seriously, why did I buy that?! I stood up and went into the bathroom, got a shower, washed my face and dried my hair.

I walked into my bedroom and opened my closet, found my uniform and slipped into it. Looking into the mirror, I nodded in approval. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom reading the newspaper and drinking tea.

"Mornin'" I greeted.

"Good morning honey, I'll be back late today I'm afraid, so come home early to mind your little sis, kay?"

"Sure, can I bring someone home to ease the burden of your absence?" I said jokingly.

"Yeah, sure, and don't get cheeky. It's not my fault I'm a judge. Bye!" With that she left, as usual. She was a good mother, I don't mind her coming home late, it's more my little sister. She's only five. Mom and Dad are divorced, he lives on the other side of town, I see him every other day, it just so happens this isn't one of the days I see him, and so I have to mind my little sister.

I ate my breakfast and left. Then remembered - . I ran back inside to find her watching TV.

"Come on. Time for school." She got up and grabbed my hand. We walked for several minutes and finally arrived at her school, I let her go. "Bye! I'll come get you at four, 'kay? So you have to stay late, go to that art club you've been talkin' about."

"Okay, Sakura. Bye!" She waved and ran inside. I left and went to school. I had twenty minutes before classes started so I went to my locker. I got the books I needed and ran to Homeroom.

"Good mornin' people!" I said cheerfully. Everyone answered, just as happily. Even Sasuke! Maybe I'm melting the human ice-cube! Just then, Mitsukai walked in. She walked straight to her seat and didn't say a word. She glanced up and saw Kakashi. She blushed. Weird.

**Mitsukai's POV**

I walked in and saw everyone was there, I didn't know if Kakashi told them, so I walked straight to my seat, I glanced up and saw Kakashi looking at me oddly, I blushed. CRAP! I BLUSHED! AGHHH!

"Good morning students."

"Good morning Sasuke-sensei."

"I see we have a visitor" Sensei said, looking at Kakashi. "Can I help you?"

"Uhh, no. I'll just go."

"Good, because you're a senior. Not supposed to be here. Run along."

"Yes, Sensei." He left after glancing at me. Problem, Sasuke- Sensei saw him.

"Oh, and Kakashi." Said person turned. "Yes?"

"If you want to see Mitsukai, do it at lunch." He blushed. Wait, what? Rewind. He blushed! "Sir, that wasn't why I was here,"

"Uh-huh." Sensei said in a disbelieving tone. Kakashi ran when fan-boys started attacking him for taking their Mitsukai. I went red.

Problem number two, I have maths next. Crap.

**Kakashi POV**

I can't believe he said that. I need to tell Mitsukai that I didn't tell anyone. Why would I? I would then have to tell them I wanted to take her to the cinema. Maths next, I'll tell her then.

The bell rang and doors flew open, I went to my maths class, and saw Mitsukai. She hasn't noticed me. Yet. I went to my seat, the one beside her.

"Hey. Uh, about yesterday, I didn't tell anyone." Blunt. Perfect.

"Really?!" She asked, looking up. "I mean, any other guy would have told everyone by now."

"Well I'm not any other guy."

"So it seems." Wait, what? What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for a start you have grey hai-"

"Silver."

"What?"

"I have silver hair. Natural, sorta like Sakura's. Except not pink." She laughed at this.

"What's so funny?"

"I just imagined you with pink hair. lol"

"Yeahhhh." I said as if I thought she was insane. "Anyway, back to the subject of yesterday."

"What about it."

"You know the way I said I wanted to bring you to the cinema?"

"Yeah." Here goes nothing,

"Do you want to? I mean, go to the cinema with me."

"Sure." The teacher walked in.

**With Sasuke . . . **

Naruto, Tenten, Sakura and I had maths together. Sasuke was fidgeting. Out of character. As the teacher wasn't paying attention, he wasn't either. What am I doing?

**Daydreaming.**

Shut up.

**No.**

Argh.

I feel all nervous. Why? Wait, I know, Sakura's beside me. But why am I nervous around Sakura? I'll have to ask someone later.

**Sorry if it was short. But at least I updated! I update pretty well I think. I've broken my knee. Can you do that? I don't know. I haven't been to the doctor, pretty stupid. My step dad stole a crutch or something like years ago. Cough3weekscough. Well, he didn't really, they gave him it, so I'm using it. I can't walk! Tara keeps laughing at me! You know who you are! Anyway, review please, or no knew chappy**.


	9. Serious fluff up ahead!

Hey

**Hey!**

**Soz for not updating! I wasn't aloud on the computer until my summer tests were over. SORRY! Please forgive me!**

"AHHHH! That was sooo sore!! Mitsukai screamed, "Ow, ow oooowww." She then groaned.

"Stop your complaining, you wanna look good don't you?!" Sakura replied.

They were both currently in Sakura's room; Sakura was helping Mitsukai with getting ready for her date with Kakashi, and currently brushing her hair.

"I still can't believe you're going out with him! It's so . . . so, oh I don't know! Unexpected!"

"Ugh, I don't know what you want me to say to that, so I'll not reply."

"You just did."

"This is cunfuzzling!"

"Stop making up words! Do you know how annoying that is?!"

"I don't, and will continue."

"Ugh."

Ten minutes later Mitsukai was ready to go. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a picture of a gold scarf and some silver beads on it, a black waistcoat that emphasised her hourglass figure perfectly, skinny black jeans, a studded silver belt, and gold-ish pumps. Her dark brown hair was straight and she was wearing eye-liner, mascara, and a touch of lip-gloss.

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous."

"Tank ooh very muts."

"Dude! What way did you say that?!"

"Uhnuno, but it was fun!"

"Right, well, I'll see you later, tell me all the bizz!"

"Will do!" She walked to her house and waited to be collected by Kakashi.

Ten minutes later than when he was supposed to arrive, he showed up in his cool silver car. Well, he was always late.

He started walking towards the house door. She panicked, she was sitting in her living room peering out through the curtains **(A/N Drapes, whatever)** realizing he would probably find this creepy, she sprinted to the kitchen, not realizing he had already seen her.

'Aww, well ain't that just adorable' Kakashi thought.

DING DONG!

"Coming!" She answered the un-asked question. Walking calmly towards the door, her acting was at a professional level. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey." He said coolly.

"Yo." She replied, "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said, slightly creepily, he did it on purpose. She backed away.

"Back away slowly…" She whispered jokingly. "Are you gonna rape me?!" She then joked, louder.

"It's not rape, its surprise sex!" He exclaimed laughing. She laughed.

"Lol, Kakashi you do know how to make someone giggle!"

"I'm serious." He said with a blank expression.

"WHA!?" She exclaimed.

**I've decided to put my authors note in here, so you'll actually read it.**

**I feel guilty about making you all review for a chapter, so I've stopped my policy. I think it isn't fair, so just review if you honestly think it's worth your time, or, if you think it needs some help. Oh, and i do apologise for my short chapters, but i am only 12, but if you think they really should be longer, tell me, and i'll try to change them. So that's it. On with the story…**

"OJ!" He cracked up and bent over holding his stomach laughing.

"It wasn't that funny…" She complained, annoyed.

"Oh, but it was." He retorted, starting to walk to the car. She followed.

"Is the view that good?"

"Huh?"

"You're following me, not at my side, your eyes downcast; one could come to conclusions quite easily."

Mitsukai went beetroot, finally catching on to what he meant. She caught up with him and hit him on the arm playfully.

"It's not my fault, it's irresistible"

"WHA?!" It was his turn to be utterly shocked.

"PAYBACK!" She laughed. He 'humphed' and got in the car. She followed suit.

The car ride had been funny, their conversation just as random as before. They arrived at a restaurant, it was fan-cy!

"Oh my word! It's beautiful!" Mitsukai breathed. Kakashi smiled, She was so, breathtaking.

"Nice choice Kakashi!" She said. Giving him a sweet smile. How he loved her smiles. He was a romantic at heart. He smiled back, a genuine smile, not a grin.

Her heart fluttered, he's never smiled like that, at anyone. It was **her** smile. The one just for her. She hoped.

After about an hour they were finished their meal. "Do you wanna go for a walk or something?" He asked, hiding his hopefulness expertly.

"Sure!" Mitsukai replied excitedly, not bothering to hide her emotions. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Leaving the money for the meal, they left. By this time it was quite chilly, and Mitsukai cursed herself to be silly enough to not bring a jacket. Seeing her shivering, Kakashi draped his coat round her, smiling **her **smile. The genuine one.

"Thanks! Are you sure you're not cold? No, take it back! You'll freeze!"

"No, you're wearing a short sleeved top, I'm wearing a long sleeved one; you'll freeze first."

"Sure?" He nodded. "Alright then. Don't blame me if you get pneumonia!"

"I won't." He said chuckling.

"Hey wonder how you spell pneumonia?! Let's have a try!" By then they were in the park, sitting under the tree of Sakura's namesake. The conversation paused, then silence. Comfortable, _peaceful_ silence. Kakashi leaned foreword, as did Mitsukai. They were now just inches apart…

The End! Hehe, I am evil.

Review please!


End file.
